Corina Em Perigo
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Depois de uma briga no café Mew com a Zoey, Corina se vê sozinha no parque chorando... O que será que vai acontecer? CorinaxCavaleiro Negro


Cap 1: A briga e o Cavaleiro Negro

Um dia normal no Café Miau, como sempre, Corina está sentada em vez de estar trabalhando.

Zoey : Corina! Como você pode ficar sentada aí, enquanto nós trabalhamos?-Zoey estava furiosa.

Corina: Estou tomando o meu chá.

Zoey: E isso é hora de tomar chá?

Corina: Não devia estar trabalhando?

Zoey: Ora! Eu é que te pergunto isso!

Corina: Por acaso eu estou te atrapalhando?

Zoey: Claro!

Corina: Como eu posso estar te atrapalhando, se estou aqui quieta?

Zoey: Com essa sua cara feia!-Zoey não conseguiu controlar as suas emoções, e falou o que não devia...-Eu te odeio, você sempre está se achando, você é tão egoísta, nunca trabalha, nós é que temos que trabalhar, e você fica aí sentada tomando seu chá besta!

Corina começa a chorar. Só então, Zoey vê a burrada que fez.

Zoey: Corina... Me desculpe, eu não queria.

Corina: Tudo bem, Zoey você está certa, não precisa se desculpar, eu só atrapalho a vida de vocês.-ela tinha um rio de lágrimas nos olhos.

Zoey: Não, Corina, eu não quis dizer isso.

Corina: Quer saber, Zoey, me esqueça! Nunca mais me procure, eu só atrapalho, eu vou embora e nunca mais eu vou voltar.

Ela corre para fora do café Miau.

Bridget: Nossa, o que aconteceu?

Zoey: Eu falei mais do que eu devia.

Renné: Zoey, você tem que aprender a controlar a sua língua.

Zoey: Eu?Ela me deixou muito irritada.

Kikki: Mais isso não é desculpa.

Renné: Isso mesmo, Zoey. A Corina tem esse gênio difícil, mas nós somos amigas dela.

Zoey: É mesmo, vou na casa dela, me desculpar.

Bridget: E vai rápido, eu estou pressentindo que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer.

Zoey saiu do café Miau, e vai até a casa da Corina e toca a campainha.

Zoey: Por favor, a Corina está?

Baba: Não, ela saiu já faz um tempo.

-Ah tah, obrigada. Sabe onde posso encontra-la?

-Não, ela saiu e não falou aonde ia.

Zoey saiu da casa da Corina péssima, só queria pedir desculpas à amiga.

"A Corina, se arrependimento matasse..."

Então, começou a chover, e Zoey por precaução levou um guarda-chuva naquele dia.

Enquanto isso, Corina estava no parque triste, chorando.

-Porque eu tenho que ter esse gênio? Porque ninguém gosta de mim?

-Desculpe interromper as suas lamentações, mas temos uma coisa para você.

Ela olha e vê um predador. Era uma lontra, com garras afiadas e dentes enormes.

-Predador, atacar!

-Pelo poder do pingente,Metamorfose!

-Predador, garras!

-Arco e flecha!

-Não acredito, não deu certo...

-Hahaha, o nosso predador é muito mais forte que isso.

O predador começa a ataca-la, sem forças ela cai no chão.

-Agora vamos leva-la conosco.

-Não se eu puder impedir!

-Quem é você?-ele era alto, tinha cabelo azul, igual ao dela e olhos azuis. E estava vestido com uma capa preta.

Antes mesmo que ele fale, ela desmaia.

-Vocês pagaram por isso-ele pega a sua espada e começa a atacar o predador, que morre.

-Vamos sair daqui, não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui.

Os Cyniclons desaparecem.

O cavaleiro Negro, pega a Corina e a leva para um lugar seguro.

Depois de uma hora, ela acorda.

-Onde é que eu estou?-ela olha ao redor, ela estava deitada na cama e ele estava sentado na cadeira, esperando que ela acordasse.

-Na minha casa.

-Quem é você?

-Pode me chamar de Cavaleiro Negro.

-Eu só queria dizer... Muito obrigada por ter me salvado.

-Era minha obrigação...

-Agora, eu preciso ir para minha casa.-ela levanta e não consegue ficar de pé, ela quase cai, mas o Cavaleiro Negro a segura. E ele se aproxima muito dela, aquela aproximação a estava deixando nervosa. Pensou que ele iria a beijar.

-Você precisa ficar aqui, ainda está muito fraca para ir embora.

Ele a deita na cama, e dessa vez, a beijou.

-Corina, eu te amo.

-Mas, eu nem sei quem você é...

-Confie em mim. Agora descanse... Nos veremos amanhã de manhã.

-Espera-ela o segura pelo braço.-mesmo eu não te conhecendo, sinto alguma coisa por você.

Ele sorri.

-Mas, você me conhece, Lábios de Mel...

-Da onde?

-Um dia você vai saber. Agora descanse.

Continua...


End file.
